Lizardfolk
Medium Humanoid (Reptilian) Hit Dice: 2d8+2 (11 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 15 (+5 natural) or 17 (+5 natural, +2 heavy shield), touch 10, flat-footed 15 or 17 Base Attack/Grapple: +1/+2 Attack: Claw +2 melee (1d4+1) or club +2 melee (1d6+1) or javelin +1 ranged (1d6+1) Full Attack: 2 claws +2 melee (1d4+1) and bite +0 melee (1d4); or club +2 melee (1d6+1) and bite +0 melee (1d4); or javelin +1 ranged (1d6+1) Special Attacks: — Special Qualities: Hold breath Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Saves: Fort +1, Ref +3, Will +0 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 10, Con 13, Int 9, Wis 10, Cha 10 Skills: Balance +4, Jump +5, Swim +2 Feats: Multiattack Environment: Temperate marshes Organization: Gang (2–3), band (6–10 plus 50% noncombatants plus 1 leader of 3rd–6th level), or tribe (30–60 plus 2 lieutenants of 3rd–6th level and 1 leader of 4th–10th level) Challenge Rating: 1 Treasure: 50% coins; 50% goods; 50% items Alignment: Usually neutral Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: +1 A lizardfolk is usually 6 to 7 feet tall with green, gray, or brown scales. Its tail is used for balance and is 3 to 4 feet long. A lizardfolk can weigh from 200 to 250 pounds. In Polaqu, lizardfolk reside in swamps where they maintain uneasy truces with leeches. The reptilians are occassionally known to form alliances with the bloodsucking savages, though each party keeps a wary eye on the other. An extremely bad sign is a lizardfolk chieftain with a Kel-Par shell as a shield. The alliance in this case is rock solid, as Kel-Par shell shields are leechkin treasures. Lizardfolk speak Draconic. COMBAT Lizardfolk fight as unorganized individuals. They prefer frontal assaults and massed rushes, sometimes trying to force foes into the water, where the lizardfolk have an advantage. If outnumbered or if their territory is being invaded, they set snares, plan ambushes, and make raids to hinder enemy supplies. Advanced tribes use more sophisticated tactics and have better traps and ambushes. Hold Breath: A lizardfolk can hold its breath for a number of rounds equal to four times its Constitution score before it risks drowning. Skills: Because of their tails, lizardfolk have a +4 racial bonus on Jump, Swim, and Balance checks. The skill modifiers given in the statistics block include a –2 armor check penalty (–4 on Swim checks) for carrying a heavy shield. LIZARDFOLK AS CHARACTERS Lizardfolk characters possess the following racial traits. Abilities: +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, –2 Intelligence. Size: Medium. Speed: A lizardfolk’s base land speed is 30 feet. Racial Hit Dice: A lizardfolk begins with two levels of humanoid, which provide 2d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +1, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +0, Ref +3, and Will +0. Racial Skills: A lizardfolk’s humanoid levels give it skill points equal to 5 x (2 + Int modifier, minimum 1). Its class skills are Balance, Jump, and Swim. Lizardfolk have a +4 racial bonus on Balance, Jump, and Swim checks. Racial Feats: A lizardfolk’s humanoid levels give it one feat. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A lizardfolk is automatically proficient with simple weapons and shields. Natural Armor: +5 natural armor bonus. Natural Weapons: 2 claws (1d4) and bite (1d4). Special Qualities (see above): Hold breath. Automatic Languages: Common, Draconic. Bonus Languages: Aquan, Goblin, Gnoll, Orc. Favored Class: Druid. '''Level adjustment +1.